Circus Circus
by sodomangel
Summary: What happens when a Pharaoh gets interested in the star circus performer? We'll see... ;) Rated M for an eventual lemon and some cussing!
1. Chapter 1

**Sodom: **Hello Everyone! I'm back! I decided to give up on my other stories cause they sucked.

**Syrus: **Not to mention you let Marcus borrow your flashdrive and he lost it. It had all your stories on them. *rolles eyes*

**Sodom:** And all my pictures! Wahh! *goes off to room crying*

**Love: **And now we have no one to do the disclaimer... -_-

**Santos: **I'll do it! Sodom does not own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way! So take that Laywers! Now on with the show!

**Chapter 1**

The crimson eyed prince moodily sat in his throne as he listened to his council drone on and on about laws and argue about who deserved what. All the squabbling was getting on the prince's nerves and he didn't know how much longer he would last before he snapped at one of them. The prince ran his fingers through his tri-colored hair in exasperation and turned to his side when he heard an amused chuckle.

"What's so funny, Bakura?" the price's rich baritone voice carried threateningly over to the white haired guard at his side.

"Nothing, _your majesty_, I just find it amusing that you dont even try to hide your absolute boredom and irritation." Bakura smirked and leaned lazily against the throne. "I can see Seto over there giving you a dirty look." The prince's eyes traveled over to the blue-eyed brunette closest to him to find that he was indeed, giving him a dirty look. The sight brought a smile to the young ruler's face.

"Hey, you wanna sneak out after this?" Bakura whispered to the male sitting on the throne. The prince kept a very serious face, but on the inside, he was chuckling devilishly.

"Will it get us in trouble?" he asked the albino male.

"Of course." Bakura smirked.

"Is it worth it?" the prince's smile was threatening to break through his bored façade.

"What do you think?" Bakura asked snidely. "A chance to get out of here is a reward in itself." The crimson eyed prince nodded in agreement.

"Ok, one more question. Are we going to have fun?" the prince whispered.

"Hell yes." Bakura said back and the prince's smile finally won out. "Right then, we'll leave when this stupid meeting is over." Bakura nodded and stood up straight again as he felt the blue-eyed priest's gaze on him. A few minutes later, the meeting adjourned and the prince hopped up from his throne before rushing out to his room. He quickly shed out of his pharaoh's garments into something plain before throwing on the cloak that he used when sneaking out.

"Hey, princess, you ready yet?" a rude voice sounded from the window. The prince turned and walked towards the window.

"Spying on me, eh Bakura?" the prince asked teasingly. Bakura laughed.

"You wish, _Majesty, _now hurry up, unless you want us to get caught?" Bakura asked and began climbing back down the ivy that led him up to the prince's window. The prince rolled his eyes before climbing down to follow. Once safely on the ground both boys began running towards a break in the wall only to find someone standing in the shadows as they got there.

"So, sneaking out _again_, Yami?" the figure asked the young ruler sarcastically. "Yami" smirked disapprovingly.

"So, you found us out Seto?" Yami asked scathingly and set his hand on his hips.

"Of course. I know your I'm-going-to-sneak-out face by now. I am, after all, your cousin." Seto replied and narrowed his eyes at both the pharaoh and the guard.

"And I suppose you're here to stop us?" Bakura asked lazily but was tensed for a fight.

"No. I'm not. I'm here to tell you that this is the last time you will ever sneak out like this, Yami." Seto said evenly and looked at Yami straight in the eyes.

"And what makes you think that will happen?" Yami asked scornfully. Seto smirked knowingly and shook his head. I'm not going to tell you, but I might when you come back if you haven't forgotten all about it by then." Seto said then let out a small chuckle. Yami and Bakura rolled their eyes.

"So are you going to let us through, or not?" Bakura asked impatiently and Seto moved aside.

"By all means, go ahead and go out and enjoy your last night out." Seto snickered sarcastically and ushered them through the hole.

"Man, that guy's annoying!" Bakura growled as they passed through and walked towards the horses that he had prepared for them.

"Never mind him, so where are we going?" Yami asked as he mounted his horse.

"Where do you think?" Bakura asked slyly and gave a knowing smirk.

"Right!" Yami smiled. "Let's go!" he kicked his horse into action and both he and Bakura raced ahead into the darkness.

**Sodom: **And that's chapter 1! Hooray! Hope some one reads this! the first reviewer will get a shoutout in my next chapter!

**Santos: **Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sodom:** Merry Christmas everyone! this next chapter is for all of you who actually read this!

**Syrus:** No one does.

**Me:** *sobs* Someday they might!

**Syrus:** Yeah, right.

**Me:** You crush my hopes and dreams...

**Syrus:** That's what im here for.

**Me:** Stop being so mean to me!

**Syrus:** Naw, this is fun. besides, there's no way you can make me stop.

**Me:** I'll tell Love what you got him for Christmas... -_-

**Syrus:** You wouldn't dare!

**Me:** Try me!

**Syrus:** *lunges at* I'll Kill you!

**Me:** Eeeek! *runs away*

**Love:** *sweatdrops* Sodom doesnt own this so please dont sue us!

** Chapter 2**

"Hahaha. Amazing performance as always, Yugi." a white haired boy came up behind the small star-haired male and hugged him from behind as they exited the tent into the cool night air. The smaller boy chuckled and turned around to hug his friend.

"Thanks Ryou. It was just basically routine, you know. Nothing I couldn't handle." Yugi said and waved off the compliment as he let go of the white-haired male.

"But in five minutes! That's a new record!" Ryou squealed and jumped around excitedly. Yugi laughed and shook out of his friend's grasp.

"Yeah, well anyways, I'm beat." Yugi yawned and stretched. "We should probably go to bed. I get the feeling that it will be worse tomorrow!" Yugi groaned and Ryou chuckled as they walked to their shared tent, lighting the oil lamp hanging from the canopy of the tent.

"It's your fault for being so good at all the acts." Ryou teased and playfully pushed the smaller boy onto his bed. Yugi mock pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault I grew up in the circus, you know!" Ryou laughed and fell back on his bed.

"Well, no one said you had to learn all the acts and improve them either, Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"True, true. Anyways… we better go to sleep now. We have to get up and rehearse, remember?" Yugi got up and changed into a loose tunic to sleep in. Ryou groaned as he flopped backwards onto the bed.

"Dammit, I forgot about that. How far do they want me to throw those stupid knives!?" Ryou whined and sluggishly got up to get changed.

"Probably all the way across the big top." Yugi chuckled and pulled away the sheets on his bed to jump in.

"But that's impossible!" Ryou complained as he finished dressing and jumped into his bed before burrowing into his sheets. Yugi chuckled and yawned sleepily.

"It's not impossible for you, Ryou." Yugi murmured drowsily as he snuggled into his pillows.

"Pfft. Sure, Yugi, sure." Ryou whispered and Yugi chuckled before letting sleep take him.

**Syrus:** That was one short ass chapter. And it had nothing to do with Christmass whatsoever.

**Me:** I know, I know! I'm sorry! I will post another chapter later to make up for it though, ok? it will be longer! I promise!

**Santos:** I know you will, Sodom! You can do it!

**Me:** Thanks, Santos! Here is your Christmas present!

**Santos:** *unwraps* YAY! CHOCOLATE!

**Me:** Merry Christmas everyone! Until next time!

**Santos:** *writes read and review on the wall in chocolate*

**Me:** Dammit, Santos!

**Me:** And this is a shoutout to my first reviewers!

**RecuRidleyhavingfun**, thanks. This is just kid of how I picture Seto, so yeah. Glad you approve!

**Foxluna**, Tee hee. Yeah. Those two just seem to be the best of friends, huh? Luv 'em both when they're bad!

**Fragments of Imagination**, Thanks! i started out the best i could! i don't have much experience with this, but wait 'till you see what I have in store for you all!

And I will try to update as soon as i can! Stay true, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sodom: **I'm soooo sorry that i havent been able to update sooner! It wudnt let me update at my aunts house1

**Syrus: **Excuses, excuses...

**Sodom: **Shut up! I said i was sorry!

**Tenoch: **Sodom! Shut up and start the next chapter, ok? The readers are impatient.

**Sodom: **Right!

**Tenoch: **Sodom no own Yugioh, or it would have a +18 sticker on it because of all the gayness!

**Chapter 3**

The tri-color haired prince walked quickly into the entrance of the palace, intent on carrying out the crazy plan he was concocting.

"Ready Tristan, Bakura, Marik?" Yami said to the three guards standing in the middle of the room with a gold laden chest between them.

"Yeah, we're ready." Tristan replied, jumping to attention.

"I don't wanna go anywhere!" Marik whined and hung onto Bakura like a small child.

"I can't believe we're going through all of this for a-hey! Get off!" Bakura was interrupted as Marik climbed on him and latched into him like a monkey.

"But 'Kura! It's fun to hang off you!" Marik laughed and tugged on Bakura's hair. The white-haired guard knocked the blonde-haired guard on his butt.

"Owwie! That hurt. 'Kura!" Marik pouted as he stood up and rubbed his sore butt.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Yami yelled and sent them a glare. The guards stood at attention, although Bakura looked bored.

"Now, let's go!" Yami shouted as he threw a cloak to conceal himself around his shoulders. The guards picked up the chest and walked out of the palace into the desert sand.

***place change!***

"Ahhh!" Yugi yelled as he fell towards the net and bounced till he stopped. He pouted and jumped off the net, landing lightly on the ground. "Dammit." He cursed silently to himself and walked to the ladder that led upwards to the trapeze.

"Hey Yugi!" a voice called out and Yugi turned around to see Ryou running towards him.

"Hey!" the white-haired knife thrower stopped in front of him. "You ok? That looked like a bad fall." Ryou looked Yugi over and dusted the smaller boy off.

"I've taken worse tumbles, Ryou." Yugi reasoned and brushed the remaining dirt off his practice robes.

"True, but now it just seems like you're overdoing it. Slow down, you're going to get hurt." The white-haired knife thrower worried about his small friend.

"Well, I have to make sure that the audience enjoys the show." The star-haired boy joked and Ryou shot him a disapproving look. "I'm fine, Ryou. I've taken worse tumbles than that before." Yugi reasoned and a chuckle sounded from behind them. Both turned to find the blonde haired lavender-eyed snake charmer of the circus in the cream colored tunics that they all wore to practice in.

"It's true, Ryou. You should have seen it two years ago when he tried to do a flip on the trapeze with the arm that he broke the night ago." The snake-charmer chuckled and Ryou turned to stare flabbergasted at his friend.

"Shut up Malik!" Yugi mumbled and sweat-dropped as he turned back to the ladder. "That was three years ago and I'm not going to do that again."

"Yes you will. You're just like that." Another voice came up from behind Malik and they turned to find Jounouchi the lion tamer. His honey colored eyes twinkled mischievously as he smirked and swung his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. Yugi pouted and crossed his arm, but ended up chucking as he playfully pushed the taller boy away.

"I know, I know. I would probably do that in a heartbeat, Jou" Yugi agreed and laughed as he tried to start climbing the ladder again, but was interrupted yet again by another performer running towards him.

"Someone's coming! Someone's coming!" a boy with brown hair and brown eyes called out and Jounouchi reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar, stopping him.

"Hey, Jaden, what's going on?" the taller boy asked the shorter one. Jaden pointed in the direction of the tent that Yugi's grandfather used as an office and Yugi immediately shot off in that direction.

"Yugi, wait!" Ryou shouted and ran after him. Malik shrugged and followed.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jounouchi called out to his friends and released the boy to pursue his friends.

**Sodom: **Yay! Cliffie! I never knew i would get to one so soon!

**Tenoch: **You know the readers are all going to hate you for this, right?

**Sodom: **No they will not, for i will post another! How bout that, teddybear?! Muahahahaha!

**Love: **Read and review! Thanks, and stay true!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sodom: **And here i go again on my own! Going down the only road i've ever know!

**Syrus: S**hut up! *throws lamp* You're making my ears bleed!

**Sodom: **You will listen to my singing and enjoy it!

*Random arguing in the background*

**Love: **Sorry for that! Well...I guess i have to do the disclaimer and start the story, huh?

**Tenoch: **Nope! I will! Sodom doesnt own Yugioh, as much as she wishes for it to be, its too awesome for her!

**Chapter 4**

Yugi sped out of the big top to get to his grandpa's tent, but slowed to a stop behind a smaller tent as he saw people guarding the entrance to the bigger tent.

"Who's that?" Ryou's voice whispered in his ear and Yugi jumped away in surprise.

"Ryou, you scared me!" Yugi hissed and breathed slowly to calm his racing heart.

"We came too!" Malik waved as he came to a stop beside Ryou with Jounouchi bringing up the rear. Yugi rolled his eyes in annoyance, but was glad that his friends were there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yugi whispered to them. "This isn't really about you guys and I just wanted to check on grandpa."

"If it concerns grandpa, it concerns us too, Yugi." Jou reasoned and Ryou and Malik nodded.

"Yeah. The circus is our home and grandpa is the heart of it. If someone messes with him, he messes with all of us." Ryou said fiercely, and Malik smiled.

"We're all family now, right? We need to protect each other!" Malik cheered and initiated a group hug. Yugi giggled and wiggled to get out of the bone-crushing hug his friends were giving him.

"Thanks guys." Yugi smiled, and then turned to focus on the matter at hand. "So how are we going to get past these guys?" he asked and a shiver of fear ran up his spine as he caught sight of Malik's evil expression.

"Don't worry, Yugi. I got this covered." He chuckled darkly and nudged Jounouchi. Jou nodded and smirked.

"We can distract the guys in front while you guys sneak in through the back, got it?" Jou locked eyes with Yugi and the small boy nodded in understanding.

"Right! Now let the show begin!" Malik said with a little bit too much enthusiasm and both taller boys walked away from the protection of the smaller tent.

"Ready for this, Ryou?" Yugi whispered and the white-haired boy nodded.

"Then let's go." Ryou nodded and both ducked around the back and swiftly made their way to the back of the big tent.

"I hear something." Ryou whispered and both pressed their ears against the tent.

"…all this for the small boy." A low baritone voice said and the boys listened harder.

"And which small boy would that be?" Yugi heard his grandpa say back to the voice. The voice chuckled."

"Why, Yugi, of course." Yugi and Ryou stiffened as he said that and Yugi's breath caught in his throat. There was a short pause, then Solomon's booming voice was equal in volume to what he used to address an audience.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO SELL MY OWN GRANDSON!?" Solomon shouted with the force that was equal to a lion.

"It's a simple negotiation." The voice said calmly, no hint of wavering in his voice. "In exchange for the boy, I will give you enough money to make sure that your circus will stay in business for years to come." The voice reasoned and Yugi thought this was a good enough time to interrupt their conversation.

"Yugi, no…" Ryou hissed and tried to hold Yugi back, but the star-haired boy broke free of his friend's hold and ducked under the tent flap to enter.

"Someone talking about me?" Yugi smirked and walked to stand by his grandfather to face the two robed figures in front of him.

"Yugi, you shouldn't be here." Solomon said to him in a strained voice. Yugi put his hand on his grandpa's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's ok, grandpa. I got this." He said soothingly and locked his eyes with the lead hooded figure. Yugi couldn't see any features on the man except for the penetrating crimson eyes that sent a shiver throughout his body.

"Little Yugi." the lead figure chuckled and Yugi's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I take it you heard our negotiations?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Yugi replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what do you think? Will you agree to our negotiations?" the red-eyed hooded man asked calmly.

"No, Yugi! Don't!" Solomon begged and clutched at the hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Solomon." The red-eyed man shushed him. "Since Yugi is now here and he's old enough, he can make the decision by himself." Yugi didn't like the look in the man's eyes. They reflected greed and vanity and gave off the impression that he always got his way.

"Besides, even if you say no we'll take you anyways. So would you leave peacefully, or forcefully?" the red-eyed man said threateningly and Yugi flinched slightly before looking at the ground.

Yugi thought miserably. _'But if I go willingly, the circus at least gets money out of it and probably won't get attacked.' _Yugi looked back up, fire in his eyes. _'I guess I have to…'_

"Alright. I accept your offer." Yugi nodded and steeled his heart for what was to come.

"No! Please, Yugi, no!" Solomon cried and turned to cling to his grandson.

"No, Yugi! Dont leave!" Ryou suddenly burst from the back of the tent and the other hooded figure in the room shifted.

"Don't leave, Yugi! Don't let them take you!" the knife-thrower threw his arms around Yugi's waist and held him tight.

"I have to, Ryou. If not then..." Yugi tried to convey to his friend, but then two other figures burst in from the entrance.

"YUGI!" Jou rushed to hug his friend as he had heard the entire conversation as well.

"NOOO! DON'T GOO!" Malik shouted and latched onto Yugi as well.

"Guys, I have to. If not, then they'll take me anyways and I get the feeling that they won't be as nice as they are now." Yugi reasoned with them and tried to hold back tears. Ryou was already shaking with sobs and Solomon was crying his eyes out.

"Then at least take us with you!" Jou said and clung tighter to Yugi.

"Yeah! Take us too!" Malik turned to plead with the red-eyed figure.

"Yeah, why not take them. Or at least Malik anyways. I like him!" one of the guards poked his head through the tent flap, followed shortly by the other.

"Yes. I think it's a good idea. Jounouchi is pretty cool." The other guard argued and the figure that had remained silent while in the tent threw in his opinion as well.

"Making Ryou come with the shrimp might not be so bad of an idea." The brown-eyed guard grumbled. The red-eyed figure was getting frustrated and put his head in his hand, exasperated. All he wanted was to come in, get Yugi, then go home. Was that too much to ask?

"No guys. You can't." Yugi choked out, finally letting the tears flow as he tried to pull out of everyone's crushing embrace.

"Why not!?" Malik whined and hung onto Yugi to prevent him from leaving.

"Because if you go, you would leave Grandpa all alone, not to mention taking away all of the best acts from the show!" Yugi cried and looked directly into the eyes of his friends.

"But-!" they tried to protest, but Yugi silenced them with a look.

"This circus needs you guys to keep it going. I need you all to stay here and take care of it while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" Yugi said gently, wiping away the tears of all his friends.

"W-we can do th-that…but...Yugi!" Ryou sobbed.

"You don't have to do this, Yugi." Solomon looked mournfully at his grandson and Yugi smiled at him gently.

"I'll be fine, grandpa. You know that I can take care of myself." Yugi assured and hugged his friends before untangling himself. He stepped forward and stood in front of the red-eyed figure, giving him a steely glare.

"I'll go with you on one condition." Yugi said and the crimson eyes widened a little in surprise but he maintained his calm façade.

"And what would that be, little one?" A hint of amusement was evident in the man's voice as he spoke.

"I want to be in one last performance." Yugi locked eyes with the man to show that he was serious.

"Is that all you want, little one?" the man asked and Yugi hesitated. Was there anything he wanted to know?

"No, just one more thing." Yugi looked down at the floor, his bangs shading his eyes. The tilted his head curiously.

"And what would that be?" he asked. What else could the boy want? He was honestly curious.

"Why would you pay this much just to get at me?" the boy's eyes were still shaded as the red-eyed man tried to catch a glimpse of his eyes.

"I will reveal that to you when I finally have you." The man said with a smirk.

"And I _will _be expecting that explanation." Yugi's head snapped up and the red-eyed man saw flames in the boy's young amethyst eyes that shocked him. Oh _yes, _he would _definitely_ be amused with this boy.

"Don't worry, boy. You'll get your explanation." The man chuckled and nodded to the brown-eyed guard. "Now, you can do your last performance, but I'm leaving Bakura here to make sure you don't run off or anything." The red-eyed man chuckled at the scowl Yugi sent him and began to walk out. "I'll wait for you when the show is over." The man threw the offhanded comment over his shoulder and left, the two guards outside following him.

_'Dammit.' _Yugi thought and let the tears he had been holding back rolling down his cheeks, not caring if the brown-eyed guard saw. _'What do I do now?'_ he thought and collapsed to his knees, hugging his shaking frame.

**Sodom: **I hope this will keep ypu all satisfied for a while, because i will be late on chappies alot. I have no net at my house, so i hafta find other places where i can post.

**Syrus: **Nice going. moron...

**Sodom: **Not my fault! Now shut up and take pictures of your kids!

**Syrus: **Fine...

**Sodom: **Sorry for this unfortunate news, but i will try to keep up with the chapters, regardless! R&R and stay true, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sodom: **I'm SOOOOOOO sorry! I have been wanting to update, but, as i said before, no internet. :( Yet absence makes the heart grow fonder! XD

**Syrus: **As the kids say now "STFU!" And get on with the story! You've kept the readers waiting long enough!

**Sodom: ***covers behind Masky* Scary!

**Love: **Well, you _have _kept the readers waiting a while.

**Syrus: **Get the fuck on with it already!

**Sodom: **FINE! Masky, Do the disclaimer, will you please?

**Masky:** *nods* Sodom does not own Yugioh. There, i have said it, so if anyone sure, i will stalk you and watch you while you sleep.

**Chaper 5**

Later that night, Yami entered the big top for the performance. Yugi's _last _performance. How would they be able to top the last show they did? Yami took his seat as he saw Solomon walk to the center ring, signaling the beginning of the show. The rest of the audience went silent as they also spotted the old man.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I happily welcome you to the Dark Cobra Caravan!" Solomon announced in a booming voice and the audience cheered. "Now, tonight the troupe has created a very special performance for you all that have stayed faithful to us for so long! Enjoy, my dear audience, and remember to be astounded!" the loud echoes finally died and were replaced by the clapping of the audience. The performers came out all at once, which was different from the last show they did. As Yami followed the acts throughout the night, he clapped as hard as the rest of the crowd. The acts were truly spectacular and did indeed, top the last one. Finally, it came down to the last act of the night and Yami was eager to see what Yugi would do that topped what he did the last performance.

"It has come down to the last act of the evening, ladies and gentlemen." Solomon boomed as he walked to the center of the ring with a small hooded figure Yami now recognized as Yugi. "And I regret to inform you that this is the last you will be seeing of our star performer." The ringmaster's voice went down in volume by a few notches as he spoke, but the audience heard all the same. Cries of indignation rang out throughout the big top, demanding answers.

"Due to circumstances beyond our control," Solomon said evenly, hiding the tears that would be evident in his voice. "Yugi will be going away for a very long time, and we may never see his again. But he has one last performance to give you all before he leaves, so please give a round of applause for our star performer, my grandson, Yugi!" The audience gave a deafening cheer and Solomon stepped back out of the center ring, leaving the boy alone in front of the audience.

"I thank you all for coming for our very special performance tonight." Yugi said loudly and looked around at the audience. "And I especially thank those of you who have followed our little troupe in our travels throughout the years. So I will now show you something that you have never seen before." Yami tilted his head curiously. Something new? Moments later two boys came out. One was holding a burning torch and the other was holding red and gold ribbons.

"No one has ever seen me do this, not even my grandfather or the other performers. This is all for you." Yugi said and, with a mischievous smirk, threw his cape off with the flick of his wrist to reveal a beautiful outfit. It was a two piece outfit of red with gold trim around the edges. The top ended halfway so it showed off his stomach and the bottoms were short shorts that showed off his curves and legs. Yami couldn't help but stare at the boy's pale skin and for every passing second he gaped, the more his face flushed. Yugi winked at the audience and quite a few wolf-whistles were heard in response. Unconsciously, a growl erupted in the back of Yami's throat in response the whistles that came from both the women and men of the audience.

"I call this little act," Yugi said slowly as he held the ribbons over the torch and let them catch fire. "Fire dancing." Yugi gave a soft smile to the audience and slowly began to move to an imaginary beat. The ribbons swirled out behind and around the petit boy, almost caressing his features as he danced gracefully in the center ring. Yami was completely captivated as he watched Yugi dance with those ribbons of flames. Yugi began to dance faster and faster, the ribbons flying around him faster before creating a wall of fire that blocked Yugi from view. Suddenly, the flaming ribbons wrapped tightly around the small boy's form before going up in a cloud of black smoke. Yami stood up quickly along with most of the audience and whipped his head around to find Yugi. Suddenly, screams were heard from a woman on the opposite side of where Yami was.

"Thank you all you for coming to our show!" Yugi called out from where he was now standing in the audience and smiled. Several women around him fainted and/or let out a fangirl scream because of how close he was. Yugi winked and hopped down to the center ring where the entire audience stood up and cheered like crazy. Solomon and the rest of the performers came out into the center of the ring to give a final bow.

"This has been the Dark Cobra Caravan! Thank you and good night!" Solomon boomed and the performers gave their bow as the audience cheered. Yami would see Yugi beaming from in the crowd and felt his heart stutter at the sight. The audience got up and began to exit the big top through the main entrance while the ringmaster and the performers went through the back entrance. Yami was in no rush, but he wanted to make sure that Yugi didn't have a chance to leave and get lost in the crowd so he got up quickly and strode through the crowd to the back exit. Just as he reached the exit, he heard a very familiar shout.

"Let me go you fucktard!" Yugi shouted as he tried to rip his arm away from Bakura's grasp. Yami tilted his head, curious as to the current situation.

"What's going on here?" he asked as Yugi turned to glare at him. Yami chuckled. If Yugi knew what he looked like, he doubted the boy would be glaring at him like that.

"The kid was trying to make a break for it." Bakura growled and squeezed Yugi's forearm tighter in his hand, making the small performer give a little yelp of pain before turning his glare to Bakura.

"I was not! I was just trying to get over to my tent to grab my things." Yugi protested and tugged at his harm again, only to give out another yelp of pain as Bakura gave his arm another squeeze.

"Let him go, Bakura. Even if he ran now, I doubt he would get very far, considering those small legs of his." Yami chuckled as Yugi turned to shoot a look that shouted 'murder' at him.

"We can escort him to his tent to grab his things, and then we'll leave." Yami smiled and Bakura grumbled as he reluctantly released Yugi. Yugi stepped away from Bakura and rubbed his sore arm, looking for any sign of bruising.

"Stupid albino fruitcake…." Yugi grumbled under his breath so only he could hear, but Yami did hear him say 'fruitcake'.

"Now, Yugi, lead the way to your tent." Yami said with false politeness and made a gesture that signified Yugi taking the lead. On the inside, Yugi remained glaring and seething, but on the inside, he was a complete nervous wreck. He just wanted to break down and cry right there, but he refused to show weakness in front of his captors. He stepped in front of Bakura and began walking in the direction of his and Ryou's tent. In a few minutes, they reached the small tent and Yugi went in slowly, taking as much time as he could.

"Hurry up." Bakura growled from outside the tent. Yugi rolled his eyes and stuffed his possessions into a knapsack and threw on his traveling cloak.

"I'm ready. Let's go." Yugi mumbled and drew the cloak around him.

"Off we go then, little one." Yami chuckled and led the way through the darkness.

"Off we go…" Yugi mumbled and followed after him with Bakura bringing up the rear to keep an eye on him.

**Sodom: **And that was it! Im sorry if it was short! I tried to make it longer, but it seems that i can never seem to do that. :\

**Love: **Please be patient to her, as she has no internet.

**Sodom: **Please Rate and Review! Stay true eyeryone!


End file.
